


Tiny Bubbles

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot Cate was going to miss about New Zealand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/2929.html#cutid1) on 21/03/2003. Thank you to mcee and graycastle for the beta.

Cate slid down in the tub until her nose was just above the level of the water, breathing in steam and the scent of bath salts, breathing out a small hum of pleasure. She loved her bathtub, with its high, gently sloping sides and quaint clawed feet. Its solid presence at the centre of the bathroom had gone a long way towards convincing her to rent the otherwise unremarkable apartment. Deep enough to drown in, long enough to stretch out her legs, and Cate knew that this tub was going to be high on the list of things she was going to miss when her part in the movie was done and she headed home to her regrettably modern bathroom with its regrettably modern bathtub.

She took showers at home.

Rolling her head back against the edge of the tub, she hummed again and let her eyes drift close, just floating.

A little splash and a flick of water against the edge of her jaw startled her back to awareness. She opened her eyes to find Billy perched on the closed lid of the toilet, trailing his fingers through the bath water. His gaze was steady as it met hers.

"You're going to drown one of these days," he said, his voice low, even.

Cate smiled. She shifted her knee to bump gently against the fingers tracing patterns in the water, pinning them against the side of the tub. "I'm not. I haven't yet."

He cocked his eyebrow at her and looked unconvinced as he extracted his fingers from the pinch of her knee and the water-warmed porcelain. His expression amused her and she laughed. When he leaned in to kiss her, she wound her water-sleek and dripping arms around his neck and pulled. Off balance, he lurched, his grunt of surprise lost against her lips as water soaked the fabric of his wrinkled blue button up shirt.

Cate was going to miss this, too.

 

End.


End file.
